Punishment
by DragonBornOrc
Summary: What happens after Astrid confronts Cicero (warning: this is smut)


Cicero sat in his room furious. The pretender….stupid bitch. Trying to take over the dark brotherhood when clearly the Night Mother was in charge. He breathed heavily, his body filling with rage. Suddenly, she appeared in his doorway. That woman….in her skin-tight suit. He always found her attractive, but she was taken by that glorified sheepdog.

"You are questioning my authority…" She said threateningly.

"Cicero would never do such a thing!" He lied with that fake smile he always plasters across his face. They sure did underestimate him…

"You stupid clown no one is around so neither of us have to play dumb or be respectful. You are compromising my authority with that stupid corpse of yours you dragged in here."

"Cicero would never disrespect you." He felt the fury rise inside him, but he kept the same fake smile. Astrid took a step into the room and slammed the door. 'Stop the act….no one is that stupid." Astrid glared at him. Her eyes were full of passion and anger. They stared straight into his. She had intense blue eyes that would stop any straight man in his tracks. "Cicero is offended by that comment….and Cicero can handle himself if the pretender understands…." He reached for the knife in his belt

"Oh I understand" Astrid said reaching for her dagger. She smirked taking a step towards him. His heart beat fast. How could he get away with murdering the leader of the Dark Brotherhood in her own sanctuary? This is home to a group of assassins. He could take her for sure….but, not all of them. Cicero cackled insanely "The Pretender thinks she can take Cicero out? Cicero has the power of the Night Mother behind him…" His voice deepened near the end of his statement, surprising her. He lunged forward shoving her against the wall. He held her still with his arm across her neck. His heart was pounding. Her eyes were now so close. Her full lips were parted slightly and inches from his own. He closed his eyes for a second imagining them against eyes shot open and he caught a moment of fear flash across her face. She wasn't one to show weakness. "Hm...Now what should Cicero do with the Pretender?" He smiled darkly and stared at her intensely.

"You filthy pervert!" She shouted shoving him away. He was caught off guard and tripped back. She pushed him to the ground and straddled him, pulling her dagger out, "What is one reason I shouldn't send this dagger straight into your heart?". She smirked putting the end just into the first layer of skin. He felt the sting on his chest and his heart pounded. Astrid suddenly stopped. She felt a strange sensation on her crotch, which was perfectly positioned over his. She slapped him across his stupid jester face, "You are disgusting!". He didn't care that she hit him or called him names. Normally he prefered to be on the giving end of that but not now. Now he didn't care. He felt her thighs around his hips and her crotch on his own rapidly growing one. His eyes traced her curves, going from her thighs to her waist, to her breasts.

He suddenly remembered the threat and stood up fast, knocking her off him letting her fall on her butt. She yelped slightly as he towered over her. "Oh is the pretender afraid?" He teased kneeling down face to face. She smirked, her own heart racing, his insanity was such a turn on. She bet he had the freakiest sex, absolutely no boundaries. It's just he pissed her off so much.

"Cicero thinks the Pretender needs to be punished…" He growled. Her heart raced as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto his bed. "Fine…..punish me….as long as I get to return the favor…later" Anything was worth getting her hands on that weasel. He grinned and nodded in agreement. He ran over to his closet and pulled out a rope. "Get on your stomach...Pretender…" he spat pulling the rope through his fist. She obeyed closing her eyes. He leaned over the bed binding her wrists together. He tied it nice and tight. He ran his hand down between her shoulder blades to right above her ass. Then he lifted his hand and slapped her ass hard. She winced, he was stronger than she expected. It stung but he didn't give her much relief before slapping harder. She bit back a whimper. There was no way she would show weakness. Cicero climbed up and sat down on her ass. He leaned forward and grabbed the braided parts of her blonde hair and pulled. He grinned as she brought her head back. He tugged harder making her let out a small moan of pain. She felt the sensitive hairs on her temple being pulled hard. Her eyes teared up.

"What's wrong?" He teased in that singsong voice of his. He gently undid the braids and ran his fingers through the blonde silk. He then reached to the zipper that started at her neck and stopped right above her bottom. He pulled it down slowly, taking in every inch of skin as it appeared. Then he let his hand glide over the visible skin. She had soft, pale skin. It was so smooth and soft under his rough fingertips. He licked the tip of his pointer finger and traced her spine, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. He smiled, satisfied with his ability to manipulate her body, even if it was as simple as goosebumps. He undid the rope and stood up. "Stand up!" he sang in a playful voice. She obeyed and stood. He pulled the suit down so it hung around her waist. He stood back to admire her body.

She had toned arms and abs that are always hidden under the damn suit. Her breasts her huge and round and looked so...soft. He stepped closer and ran his hand down the front of her. She closed her eyes as he grabbed her breasts roughly. "Lay down on your back Pretender.." He barked harshly. She obeyed and he used the rope to tie her wrists together and then to the bed post. He ran to his closet and pulled out a whip. He felt it in his hand and let the anticipation rise. "You've been a bad girl..' He chuckled darkly. He rose his arm up and down very fast letting the whip crack against her front. He did it again and again, harder each time. She felt her eyes tear up again and began to moan in pain. "Cicero doesn't understand. Cicero is very sorry to put you in such pain." He sang cracking it down again.

She yelled and kicked at him. She kicked him hard in the balls and he fell back grasping his crotch. He lunged forward and slapped her face. Pushing forward he smashed his lips into hers. The kiss was better than anything he has ever felt. Her lips were so full and soft. She squirmed as he licked her bottom lip. He grabbed her breast as his tongue entered her mouth. It was so warm and wet and she tasted of mint leaves. He grabbed her ass and pulled away from her mouth. He stood up and yanked the suit down around her ankles. A feral grin spread across his face. In a shaky voice he uttered, "Cicero is pleased with what he sees."

Red streaks from the whip curved from her breasts down her stomach, almost bleeding. It gets his heart pounding. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She gasped as the cold wall hit her back. He pulled his gloves off in a hurry and put a finger over her vagina and she squirmed. He smiled sadistically as he moved his finger forward and rubbed her clit. She moaned and arched her back as he rubbed faster and faster. Her heart raced and her breath quickened. It was so much pleasure it almost hurt. She felt weak in her knees and almost collapsed as she came close to climax. She let out quick shouts of pleasure and moaned as he got more aggressive. He had forgotten about the punishment and now just wanted to see her orgasm. She shouted one last time as her muscles contracted and expanded. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Her knees gave out and she slid onto her butt. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. After the orgasm ended completely she looked up at his face. He looked so….satisfied. Satisfied that he had taken control, humiliated her, then gave her the best fuck she has ever had. For that entire time she belonged to him. She glared at him. He simply looked down at her naked body grinning, clearly pleased. "Cicero hopes the pretender has learned her lesson." He said in his normal chirpy voice as he threw her suit at her. "The pretender should put her clothing on before her husband gets home." He smiled then cackled, exiting the room. Astrid began to think...how bad she would punish him next time they were alone.


End file.
